


Heal Me

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Healing, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protectiveness, Riding, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Loki can't help but feel guilty. He called out for you in the midst of battle, shocking you, and thus resulting in you getting hurt. You were shot with alien tech and Loki decides that due to both his guilt and his powers in healing, he will be the one to nurse you back to health.You're a bit surprised about this but you don't want to complain - you've been quietly attracted to Loki ever since he joined the team. Seeing this as your opportunity to finally get to know the distant god, you eventually learn more about Loki and find that maybe your feelings are a bit deeper than you realized.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 24
Kudos: 336





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I made it to day 3! There's still more one shots to come but for now, enjoy Monday's installment of my milestone celebration on tumblr!
> 
> Based on the request: Can you do a distant Loki becomes attached after y/n gets injured during battle, she works with the Avengers and he then volunteers to care for her? And he’s sweet, overprotective, domi-ish and one night decides to show her how he feels towards her? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Really, it all happened very suddenly.

Your back had been turned on the enemy for literally _one_ minute. You had been fighting them, these aliens that looked like a comical mix between Miss Piggy and a snarling werewolf, when someone shouted your name. You spun around to see Loki, the cunning and sneaky member of the team, shouting at you. It was so unusual to see him calling out to you that you actually froze, eyebrows scrunched together.

The impact had hit you like a ton of bricks. A pain sharp and sudden shot through your back and you crumpled to the ground. There was a hissing, gurgling noise above you that sounded like bubbling acid. You tried to move but you couldn’t, the pain was too unbearable. Instead, you were slumped on the ground, eyes staring up at the alien who had just shot you with a gun that looked like it belonged out of a video game. 

Your mouth opened and closed, weak cries escaping your lips in an attempt to stop the alien from shooting you in a much deadlier space. You tried to reach for your gun but your arm was frozen, pain stinging your veins in a way that felt like fire. The alien grinned - the bastard actually grinned - before lifting its gun at your face. Before it had the chance to fire, however, the alien exploded from a bolt of magic being fired through its thin chest, guts and spit and blood soaking you. You sunk against the pavement a bit harder and the last thing you saw before your eyes shut was Loki’s face looking over you.

Loki swept you up into his arms, an overwhelming sense of guilt flooding his chest. He should not have just stood there, shouting your name to get your attention. Dammit, he should have just run over to you. And then, when the alien shot you, he panicked.

Loki, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, was _never_ one to panic.

But when your body fell to the ground, Loki couldn’t move. He was frozen in fear and agony. The alien crawled over you, ready to either eat or kill you, and then Loki finally unleashed his fury, blasting the alien to bits - literally - before scooping you to safety.

He wasn’t sure why he felt such a strong need to save you. He rarely even talked to you, rarely even bumped into you in the tower, and yet there was an overwhelming urge to bring you to safety. Loki could not predict if he would have felt this way about another team member because none of them were on his mind - only you.

He hid you in an alleyway, crouching over your body and shooting or knifing anyone that got close to you two. He sealed your wounds with magic and it would be enough to stabilize you for now. For the next hour, Loki knelt there, hoping that you would be alright.

*

There was something warm on your forehead and your first thought was, _“oh no, please don’t tell me I cracked my skull open again.”_

“Again?”

You stiffened. You slowly peeled your eyes open, a task that seemed to take a lot more energy than you wanted to admit. Your vision was thick and blurry but after a few heavy and tiring blinks, the sight in front of you cleared to show you Loki, leaning over you with an interested look on his face. You were in bed back in your room and he was perched on the edge of it, dressed in simple Asgardian robes you had seen once or twice.

“Loki?” you asked, furrowing your brows. This was odd. This was the closest you had been to Loki since you had met him. The warm...thing on your forehead slid down and you went to reach up to figure out what it was but an aching throb of pain stopped you. You hissed as Loki crept up your body, hands fiddling with whatever was on your head. “What is that? Am I bleeding?”

“Not anymore. It’s just a warm washcloth. It’s to help soothe the trauma,” he murmured. He fidgeted a bit before smirking. “You cracked your skull open before?”

Oh, you said that part out loud.

“Yeah, when I first joined the team. It was about four months before you joined,” you said. 

You thought back to when Loki joined the team. He had been dragged by the ear by his brother, who cheerfully demanded him to, quote, “play nice and keep his ass in line”. Loki was recruited mainly for the purpose of healing and defense, two things he was better at than anyone else. But he wasn’t the warmest person, nor was he the most talkative. In fact, he probably had said a total of ten words to you in the past. 

It made you feel a bit sour because you genuinely liked Loki - or at least, you liked what you knew about him. He was gentle, for the most part, and incredibly intelligent. But he was so distant from everyone and anyone that you could never get close to him. So, you admired him from afar and wondered what exactly was going on in that mind of his.

“And how exactly did that happen?” he asked in a playful tone. You paused, pursing your lips and tilting your head ever so slightly. The washcloth slid a bit and Loki quickly adjusted it. You watched his long fingers through your eyelashes and swallowed deeply. You never saw him so close before. You never really observed the texture of his skin or the smell of his body - pine and leather. 

“Honestly? I don’t remember. I had a concussion after that,” you said with a blush. “Speaking of not remembering things...what the hell happened?”

Loki stilled a bit. He removed his hands from your forehead and placed them in his lap. He looked away, staring out the window from across the room. Finally, Loki sighed and looked back at you.

“You were shot in the midst of battle. We got you back here after I stabilized you on the field. After the medical team looked at you, they found you were shot in your lower back, far enough away from your spine and organs to not cause permanent or fatal damage. Lucky one, you are,” Loki acknowledged with a curt nod. 

“Damn,” you mumbled. You took in a deep breath and felt it - the sting of the wound. You groaned and adjusted yourself so you weren’t lying on the damaged skin. Your eyes flickered back up to Loki and you felt a bit hesitant to ask your next question. Sucking a deep breath, you lifted your chin. “Why are you here?”

Loki chuckled and lifted a hand above your leg. He looked a bit hesitant but gave you two short pats on your calf. You shivered under his touch and silently wished the blanket was not there to disturb him. 

“I feel a sense of obligation to you. I was the reason you were distracted on the field, therefore I am the reason you got shot. And what shot you was not just a bullet. It was alien tech, something even Stark could not figure out how to manage. Considering my skills in healing, I volunteered to care for you,” Loki explained quietly. He bristled and turned away, a sense of coldness washing over his smooth face. “But if that makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure Banner would -”

“No!” you said, a bit too quickly. You didn’t want him to pull away and build up more distance between you two. This was the perfect situation - well, aside from your terrible wound - to get to know him. It was what you had wanted ever since you met Loki. Offering Loki a small, warm smile, you nodded at him. “No, it’s fine. I...thank you, Loki. I would really like that.”

You could see a weight lift from Loki’s broad, elegant shoulders. He nodded and stood from the bed. He walked across the room to your kitchenette and collected a bowl from the cabinet. You noticed there was a large pot sitting atop the stove with steam simmering out of it. Loki dipped a ladle into the pot and scooped out some broth into the bowl. He collected a spoon and walked back to you.

“Good. Start eating. You can’t handle heavy food just yet but this is a good start,” Loki said. He held the soup in one balanced hand and he helped you slowly sit up with the other. He placed a pillow behind your back and ran his hand over it. It glowed green and warmed up quickly, soothing your back. Then, he held the soup out for you.

“The God of Mischief can cook?” you asked, taking a generous gulp of the soup. Your eyes widened and you nodded. “Good soup.”

“It has some healing herbs in it. It should help you heal faster.”

You smiled with a tiny blush on your face at the thought of Loki doing all of this just for you. “Thank you, Loki.”

“There’s no need to thank me. It’s my job.”

And he did indeed treat it like a job. Day and night, Loki stayed with you. It was nearly overwhelming at first but you found that you quickly enjoyed his company. He took a while to relax around you. His stance was always tense and rigid, his calculating eyes watching your every move. But the more time you spent together, the softer he became. His shoulders would sink a bit, his smile became larger, and he even began talking more openly. 

You found one of Loki’s favorite things to do was teach. It wasn’t surprising, really. You knew he had a knack for knowledge. You discovered it when you asked him about how exactly magic worked. You knew the basics but you wanted to know the knitty-gritty, the deep stuff that was hard to explain. For hours, Loki sat beside you, hands moving with large, animated swings as he taught you about how he figured out he could learn magic, how he channels it, and how he discovers more of it.

From then on, you asked him to teach you different things. There was nothing it seemed he didn’t know. He taught you about healing, math, space, philosophy ( _“but not that bastard Plato. No, I won’t talk about him”_ ), art, history, biology...anything you could think of and anything he could explain. There were times he even sauntered into your room in the morning with a stack of textbooks to help him teach you these subjects.

Loki began asking about you and much to your surprise, he listened. He asked you questions, actively engaged with you, and even laughed at your terrible jokes. The most emotional point of your recovery came when he told you about his past and everything he had gone through. You cried for about an hour but Loki just sat there and at some point, his arms wrapped around you.

“It’s okay, little one. I’m okay,” he had whispered to you. His voice soothed you and relaxed you. His fingers ran along your hair and after another hour of rocking back and forth like that, you fell asleep in his arms. When you woke the next day with your head resting on his chest and his arm around your back, you realized that your interest in Loki went beyond curiosity - it was love. 

It was love for who he was, for what he did for you. It was a desire to stay with him every second of the day. You wanted to see his smile and listen to his knowledge. You wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him in every way an intimate lover would. The thought embarrassed you, for Loki was your caretaker and nothing more. You avoided his eyes that day, but when he surprised you with your favorite chocolates from the shop three blocks away, you couldn’t deny that this man was the person you wanted to give your heart to. Loki was not rigid and cold, he was simply _shy._

But while he was at ease around you, there was also a protectiveness about him that he exerted on you and around the others. Whenever someone came to check on you, Loki would stand directly beside you, watching your guest with the eyes of a hawk. You could visibly see the way he let out a deep breath after your guest left. He would then proceed to check your vitals again, examine your wound, and test your breathing as if your guest had somehow aided in a decline of your condition. 

And after a month of living in your room with Loki, you were finally better. You could move around freely and sit up on your own. You were proud of yourself for such a speedy recovery considering the intensity of your wound. You thanked Loki several times, but now that you were better, you were worried that your friendship with Loki would disappear and he would become distant once again. You didn’t want to lose him now that you realized the depth of your feelings for him.

Perhaps that was why you grew so stubborn.

You were curled up in bed reading one of the books Loki brought you. It was about music in the 17th century and while the language was boring, Loki made it interesting with his incredible stories and velvety voice. But right now, he wasn’t reading the book to you. Instead, he was walking towards the bed with a mug full of literal steaming magic.

“Alright, darling. Last treatment,” he said as he sat beside you. You closed the book and placed it on the bed. You pursed your lips and stared at the mug. 

“Really? It’s the last one?” you asked. 

“Indeed. You’ve healed well and rather quickly. A wound from that type of weapon should have taken a human at least three months to close up,” Loki said, holding the mug out to you. You sighed and sunk down further into the bed. Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“I don’t want to take it,” you said quickly with a huff. “It tastes bad.”

“Tastes bad?” Loki snorted. “You’ve never complained about it before.”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” you said with a shrug. Truthfully, this magic potion tasted delicious. It was like a creamy hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. But you didn’t want to take it because drinking that potion meant that your weeks of bliss were over. Loki would leave, you’d go back to work, and it would be back to being distant and longing for him. You couldn’t let go of that. And for that reason, you decided that prolonging his departure was the only solution. Loki grimaced and placed a cool hand on your cheek, turning your face towards him. You took in a sharp breath at how close he was. The green of his eyes were dark with flecks of gold and blue swimming within them. You licked your lips and swore that Loki’s eyes flickered down to watch the motion.

“Why must you fib to the God of Lies himself?” Loki practically growled. The sound was unusually arousing and you pressed your legs together in an attempt to calm your growing desire. Shaking your head, you avoided Loki’s eyes.

“I’m not lying. I don’t like it,” you hissed. Loki narrowed his eyes and moved closer to you, the mug now absent from his hand. Having him so close was intoxicating and you felt a little dizzy.

“You need to take it, darling,” he purred. “Don’t get naughty on me now.”

You whimpered and shook your head. “No. I’m not taking it.”

“Why, dearest? Don’t you want to get better?” Loki asked. You felt magic leak into your skin, a warmth that traveled through your throat and then tickled your tongue. You knew what he was doing. He told you about this around the sixth day of taking care of you. Being the God of Lies, he had a spell that could almost force someone to tell the truth. That was what was happening to you and your tongue swelled as you considered lying, and before you knew it, you blurted out what you really meant.

“No, no I don’t,” you admitted, chest heaving and tongue heavy. Loki tilted his head back a bit and scanned his eyes up and down your flushed face.

“Why?”

There was no magic in your mouth this time. The tingling from your throat was gone and you had control of your tongue again. You could have lied. You probably should have lied. But he had already exposed you and there was no turning back now. Your shoulders sank and you sighed, shaking your head and turning away, despite his hand holding your face.

“Because I don’t want to lose you,” you mumbled.

“Lose me?” Loki asked. You nodded nervously.

“Yeah. You’re always so distant! And well, this past month has been amazing. I love spending time with you and I…” you paused. 

“Love you,” Loki finished for you. You blushed a bit further and nodded. His fingers trailed down your face before reaching your chin. 

“Yeah,” you whispered.

“And I love you too.”

Your eyes widened, breath catching in your throat. You stared at Loki, waiting for the chuckle or the slap of his thigh but he just sat there with a fond, almost insecure, grin on his pale face.

“Loki?” you asked, chewing your lower lip. Loki cupped your cheek with his hand and scooted closer to you.

“I mean it,” he murmured, his other hand stroking along your hair. You relaxed into his touch as his lashes lowered, his eyes taking you in. “You have enamored me.”

“I did? What? I mean...huh? How?” you babbled. 

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head mockingly. “Is it not obvious? I’ve always found you utterly attractive. However, I knew nothing about you. It wasn’t until this injury that I realized my feelings for you. Darling, you are so lovely. Your mind, your heart, your tongue - that wicked, snappy thing - everything about you enchants me. It is no wonder that I fell for you.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” you gasped. “I never thought I’d even get to know you but...Loki, you’re so amazing. I..I…”

You still couldn’t say the words. This didn’t feel real. But when Loki slid even closer to you and pressed his lips to yours softly, you melted into his touch. His lips were cool and smooth, tracing over yours with a sensual tenderness that would have had you weak in the knees if you were standing. The hand not cupping your cheek moved down your arm, over your waist, and onto your hip. He pulled back, eyes still shut and a small smirk on his face.

“Your lips are even more divine than I imagined,” he purred, green irises exposing themselves from under his thick lashes. Loki licked his lips as if he was trying to taste you again. He hummed and his grip on your hip tightened. “You look confused, darling. What ever is the matter?”

“I just can’t believe this is happening,” you said meekly. 

“Well, should I show you that this is real?” Loki asked. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing over yours. “Should I show you how much I utterly _crave_ you, my dear?”

“Please,” you whispered against his lips. You felt Loki smile and he dove in again, kissing you with a bit more passion and intention. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers carding through his hair - which you learned was incredibly silky after two weeks of being stuck in this room with Loki. Loki groaned against you, a sound so heavy and sexy that your thighs clenched together.

Loki’s hand left your cheek and fell to your waist. He shifted himself and tugged you onto his lap. You squirmed, your back still aching ever so slightly, before you melted completely into Loki’s touch. His hands raked up your back, making sure to avoid your scar, as his mouth devoured yours. You were growing wet incredibly quickly and you knew Loki was not unaffected based on the bulge poking into your backside. 

You rocked your hips, seeking relief and Loki hissed. He pulled backwards, detaching your lips and staring into your eyes. His pupils were blown and his lips were swollen a deep pink from your kisses.

“I want you so badly,” he growled, fingers digging into your hips. “Let me have you. I _need_ you.”

“Take me, Loki,” you whined. His hands caught the bottom of your shirt and quickly shucked it off of your body. Your bra disappeared in a green glow, leaving your upper half completely bare for Loki. His eyes widened and he groaned, hips bucking up into you again.

“So fucking perfect.” His hands cupped your breasts, thumbs brushing over your hard nipples. He looked into your eyes as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of your nipples. You tossed your head back and tightened your grip in his hair. His mouth moved to your other nipple, tongue teasing and wetting that one as well.

“Oh, Loki.” You were grinding back against his hard cock. You were positively dripping, your cunt fluttering with desire to be filled with the man beneath you. Loki pulled his head up and grinned. He kissed up and down your jaw before settling his lips by your ear.

“Hold on tight,” Loki whispered as he bit your ear. He swung you around, laying you back down onto the bed. His hands ran down your body as he admired you. “I have wanted to see you like this beneath me for so long.”

“I’m all yours,” you said, blush covering your cheeks. 

Loki smirked and grabbed your chin lightly. “Yes you are and there’s no turning back now.”

He leaned down to kiss you again, his hair falling over his shoulders to create a shade around you. You moaned against his lips, hips flying upwards in search of his touch. Loki pulled back and laughed, and when you opened your eyes, you noticed he was shirtless.

“Oh wow,” you gasped, every so elegantly. You reached up and ran your hands down Loki’s chiseled chest, dipping your touch into his abs and over his muscles. Loki preened, eyes briefly fluttering shut before he shook his head and pulled your hand away from him.

“Let me make you feel good, darling. This is all about you,” Loki cooed as he began trailing kisses down your stomach. When he reached the band of your sweats, he tugged them and your panties down your legs, leaving kisses along the expanse of your thighs and calves. When he shucked your clothing off, he gripped your ankles and slowly pushed your legs apart. You squirmed under his gaze, though it was completely admirable, as he drank in the sight of you bare and presented to him. A growl escaped Loki’s chest as he crawled up to your core. “What a beautiful little pussy.”

“Please,” you whispered, shifting as your walls clenched. Loki hummed and kissed up your thighs before settling over your core. He blew a stream of cold air over you as he locked eyes with you.

“Tell me this pussy is all mine,” Loki commanded. You shook from the sound of dominance in his tone, your throat dry and your cunt wet.

“It’s all yours, Loki. My body is yours,” you said quickly. 

“I want more than that,” Loki grumbled. “I want every part of you. Give me everything.”

“I’m yours. I said it before and I meant it. I’m yours,” you reassured him. As if he was unbelieving for a moment, his eyes softened. Quickly blinking, Loki smiled mischievously.

“Thank you. You will find that being mine is very...rewarding.” 

With that, Loki licked a fat stripe up your cunt. You tossed your head back and locked your fingers in his dark hair, pulling at the roots as he devoured you. Loki was incredibly skilled, his tongue flicking and moving in ways you weren’t sure were possible. You had other men in your life before but _this_ was absolutely sacred. This was a conquering, a claiming. You trembled as his lips suctioned around your clit and he suckled at you, obscene slurping noises falling from his lips. 

Loki was an eager lover, you quickly learned. He took your body the way he wanted to. He had you writhing around - the scar on your back not even noticeable - as he lapped up your juices. And his _moaning_...you were a mess. It was the most attractive thing you had ever heard. He wanted you, he needed you, and he showed that to you loud and clear. 

Two fingers trailed around your hole before slowly pushing in. Loki pulled back, watching his digits enter you with wide, aroused eyes. You watched him rock his hips against the bed, his cock aching in his trousers. You pushed back against his hand and his eyes met yours. Lust was clouding his vision and he began pumping his fingers within you.

“More...more, please,” you begged.

“Your body is still sensitive, darling,” Loki warned. 

You shook your head and grabbed his hair in a tighter grasp. “Don’t care. I want you.”

That must have set Loki off because suddenly, his fingers were curling quickly within you, working their way along your walls that had you shaking. Loki returned his mouth back to your cunt and he nibbled on your clit, tempting you to fall over the edge. With another hard tug on his hair, you were cumming, shouting his name at the top of your lungs as you hit your high. Loki worked you through it, fingers slowing their motions within you as his tongue cleaned your dripping slit. 

“You taste so delicious, sweetling,” Loki said as he crawled back up your body. “But I’m not done with you just yet.”

Carefully, he flipped you back around so you were sitting in his lap. He was sitting up so you could wrap your arms around his neck. He kissed you and you tasted yourself on his lips, causing your tongue to tingle and your cunt to grow wet again. You sat down further in his lap as you felt his pants disappear. You pulled away from Loki’s lips to look downwards, and when your eyes met his cock, you audibly swallowed a lump in your throat. Loki’s lips trailed along your neck as he teased the skin over your pulse. 

“Do you want my cock, little one?” 

“Yes. Oh, yes, please,” you begged. 

Loki took his cock in one hand - the other locked tightly on your waist - and he guided himself to your hole. You lifted your hips and as you looked into Loki’s eyes, you sank down onto him. He moaned, his head falling backwards as your head fell onto his shoulder. 

“You’re so tight,” he hissed through clenched teeth. His cock pulsed within you and you could feel the distinct throbbing of desire between your thighs. Biting your nails into Loki’s shoulders, you lifted yourself up slowly and fell back down. Loki gasped and rolled his head forward. “Fuck, such a perfect little cunt.”

You began riding him, bouncing in his lap as his hands locked onto your hips. He helped you move over him, his grip possessive and needy. But when you began whimpering and your face got tighter, a bit tense, Loki stopped you from moving.

“What?” you asked, squirming to resume his thrusts. 

“Darling,” Loki said firmly. His gaze was stern and dominant, commanding and protective. “Do not work yourself too much. You’re going to hurt yourself again.”

You softened a bit at Loki’s concern. Even as he claimed your body, he was trying to protect you. Your arms tightened around his neck as Loki slowly rocked into you again, holding you in a way that prevented you from writhing on him too viciously. With those slow, deep thrusts, you were nearing your second climax.

Loki’s cock felt so good inside of you, so large and full. You clenched around him and he moaned, your name falling from his lips like a prayer. It was those very lips you wanted at the moment, and you swung yourself forward to kiss him. You kissed him like you owned him, like no one could take him from you. Loki’s grip tightened on you and he moved you on his cock a bit faster, more insistent.

“I’m going to cum inside of you,” he growled into your mouth. “I need to make you mine.”

“Please, Loki,” you whimpered. One of his thumbs moved to your clit and he began tapping at it, circling it with intention.

“Cum for me, darling. Cum on my cock,” Loki said through a heady growl. His thrusts quickened their pace and with a sharp slap of his thumb on your clit, you came apart in his arms. You tightened your hold on his neck and fell against his lean body, your breath leaving your body. Loki fucked up into you a few more times before shouting your name in a hot growl. He spilled into you, his cum coating your walls and soaking you in his essence. His breathing was labored as he held you. One of his large, talented hands moved to check on your wound. His fingers ran over the damaged skin and he hummed.

“Everything alright?” you asked.

“I don’t think so. I thought you healed more than you actually did.” You pulled back with worried eyes only to see Loki grinning wickedly. He winked at you. “Maybe I’ll need to stick around longer to make sure you make a complete recovery.”

“I think you might be right,” you said with mock concern. “I definitely need to be looked after just to be positive I’m alright.”

His eyes glimmered and his cock swelled inside of you again. 

“Well then, I’ll be happy to keep an eye on you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
